


Приказы

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Слэйд не стал ни спрашивать, ни отвечать. Давно выучил: иногда выгодно быть послушным солдатом.





	Приказы

**Author's Note:**

> глубокий преканон, элементы д/c, нецензурная лексика в небольшом количестве
> 
> для fandom DC 2018  
> бета - Oriella

Пол под ногами качнулся, и Билл отступил на полшага, уперся рукой в стоящий позади стол, потянул Слэйда на себя за галстук.

Губы слабо саднило: Билл целовался жестко и кусался, не особо церемонясь. Слэйд медленно втянул воздух и послушно подался вперед, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

В каюте было душно, а Билл выглядел отвратительно невозмутимым для человека, у которого стояло от этих чертовых поцелуев и жадных, беспорядочных прикосновений сквозь форму. Таким же невозмутимым, как в тот момент, когда обнаружил, что Слэйд убил одного из его людей.

Слэйд жадно хотел куда больше времени, чем имевшаяся в запасе пара часов на «Мельбурне», а еще знать, от чего у Билла может сорвать тормоза. Приходилось довольствоваться тем, что было.

— Вот что, приятель. Ты либо уходишь… либо подчиняешься. — Билл ослабил узел галстука, сжал его в кулаке и мягко, но настойчиво потянул Слэйда вниз, не дожидаясь ответа. — На колени.

Кажется, мысли, что Слэйд выберет первый вариант, он даже не допустил. Слэйд бы сказал ему, куда он может идти со своей ебаной игрой в дрессировщика и куда засунуть свои приказы. Вместо этого он чертыхнулся и действительно рухнул перед Биллом на колени. Было что-то… во взгляде, в голосе, гасившее желание делать все наперекор.

— Принято, Билли. — Он задумался ненадолго и «исправился». — Майор. Сэр.

— Хороший мальчик.

Злостью и возбуждением прошило почти одинаково сильно. Слэйд медленно выдохнул, расстегнул пуговицу давившего на горло воротника и поднял глаза на Билла.

— Я хочу вам отсосать. Сэр.

Весь яд, который он вложил в последнее слово, эффекта не произвел никакого.

— Попроси.

Пол качнулся снова, и Слэйд сильно стиснул пальцы на чужом бедре. Билл не одернул его и даже не поморщился, окидывая выжидающим взглядом, и Слэйд сдался. В сущности, он сдался еще задолго до.

— Позвольте мне.

— Хм.

Дергая пряжку на чужом ремне прежде, чем получить «разрешение», Слэйд подумал, что Билл может вышвырнуть его за дверь прямо сейчас просто из принципа, но.

— Пожалуйста.

Но Билл взъерошил ему волосы, провел ладонью до затылка и тем самым тоном, который бесил Слэйда до дрожи, мягко пообещал:

— В следующий раз — накажу.

«В следующий раз».

Слэйд не стал ни спрашивать, ни отвечать. Давно выучил: иногда выгодно быть послушным солдатом. Резко дернул собачку на ширинке форменных брюк почему-то дрожащими пальцами.

— Полегче ты.

Он кивнул и запустил руку под полы рубашки, наталкиваясь пальцами на тонкий шрам справа от пупка, а потом прижался к нему губами сквозь ткань, потянув брюки вместе с боксерами вниз до середины бедер.

Опыта с мужчинами было по нулям, опыта в целом — немногим больше, но ни признаваться, ни сдавать назад он не планировал. Слишком долго думать — тоже. Сжал член у основания и провел языком по головке, слизывая солоноватую смазку, а потом насадился ртом на член, беря до середины. Отстранился почти сразу, давя приступ кашля. Вторую попытку пресек Билл: вцепился Слэйду в волосы, удерживая голову.

— Сказал же: полегче. Болван.

Жесткая хватка сменилась мягкими прикосновениями: Билл растрепал пряди, зарываясь в них пальцами, массируя затылок. Неожиданно ласково. Вдоль позвоночника побежали мурашки, и Слэйд сдавленно выдохнул, проходясь ладонью по твердому члену, а потом начал вылизывать широкими мазками.

Чувствовать на языке гладкую горячую кожу было неожиданно остро-приятно. Возбуждало. Подставляться под одобрительные поглаживания по затылку, за ушами — тоже. Не прекращающаяся качка и необходимость держаться на всякий случай за ебаный стол раздражали ровно до тех пор, пока Билл не накрыл его ладонь своей.

Слэйд обхватил губами головку, осторожно сжал у основания и с нажимом провел большим пальцем вверх по стволу. Терпения у него надолго не хватило: попробовал взять глубже, расстегивая свои брюки и сжимая член сквозь белье. Стояло почти до боли.

В этот раз вышло лучше.

В этот раз он сам не сдержался: гортанно застонал, беря до середины и принимаясь быстро дрочить себе.

Билл несильно хлопнул его по шее через несколько минут.

— Я сейчас кончу, и если ты не…

Он поперхнулся воздухом, когда Слэйд глубже насадился ртом на его член.

От спермы запершило в горле, и Слэйд снова закашлялся, но чтобы спустить самому, потребовалось всего несколько движений. То, что он не заляпал форму, было не иначе как чертовым чудом.

— Порядок?

Билл поймал Слэйда под локоть — во время попытки встать блядский пол под ногами снова качнулся — и внимательно посмотрел на него, когда тот только кивнул, отстраняясь и вытирая перепачканную ладонь протянутой салфеткой. Приводил одежду в порядок Слэйд так же молча: его наконец-то догнала усталость последних трех дней, в голове была звенящая пустота. Больше всего хотелось забить на все хер и просто растянуться на полу.

И он просто не имел ни малейшего понятия, как себя вести.

Стыда все еще не было ни капли, вместо него — не покидавшее непонятное ощущение, раздражающее, затапливающее и навязчивое.

— Стой. Бестолковый янки.

Дверную ручку он так и не повернул. Идиотской шутки про побег — так и не дождался. Стоял у этой двери как последний придурок вряд ли дольше пары секунд, по ощущениям — ближайшую вечность.

Билл, судя по голосу, улыбался, и Слэйд, не оборачиваясь, слишком живо представлял его улыбку. Его тонкие губы, ярко-зеленые глаза и спадающие на лоб пряди неровно стриженых темных волос. Черт бы побрал его, весь британский спецназ и королеву Бетти за компанию.

— Ну же, Слэйд… — Билл бесшумно подошел вплотную, бесцеремонно обхватил поперек живота, прижимаясь со спины, и выдохнул куда-то в плечо со смешком:

— Я думал, ты выпьешь со мной.

«Черт бы тебя побрал».

Когда Билл предлагал, а не приказывал, сказать «нет» хотелось еще меньше. Слэйд снова медленно выдохнул, отпустил дверную ручку.

— Принято, майор.


End file.
